


[Podfic] Scotch, Declined

by themusecalliope



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusecalliope/pseuds/themusecalliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of earlgreytea68's story (part eight of the Scotch series).<br/><i>As its title implies: In which Lestrade declines a drink.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Scotch, Declined

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fire_juggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Scotch, Declined (1/1)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/337662) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



  
  
**Fic:** [Scotch, Declined](http://archiveofourown.org/works/337662)  
**Fandom:** Sherlock (BBC)  
**Pairing:** Mycroft/Lestrade  
**Author:** earlgreytea68  
**Reader:** themusecalliope  
**Rated:** PG  
**Summary:** As its title implies: In which Lestrade declines a drink.  
**Length:** 15:26  
**Cover Art:** By me. (Manifesty's series cover art is [here](http://podficovers.tumblr.com/post/25015666926/scotch-series-written-by-earlgreytea68-read-by))  
**Music:** none  
**Download:** [MP3](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SherlockBBC/scotchdec.zip) | [MP3 Unzipped](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SherlockBBC/ScotchDeclined.mp3) | [Podbook](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SherlockBBC/scotchdecpodbook.zip)

**Notes:** ...And the next one is up! This time I specifically recorded for fire_juggler (who loves this series). As always, thanks to Paraka for hosting my files. And so many thanks to earlgreytea68 for the cool fic, and letting me record this series.

_([my podfic masterlist](http://www.vorlonempire.org/calliope/calliopespodfics.html))_


End file.
